Wedding
by aljnaz
Summary: We all knew this day was going to happen whether we liked it or not. Gabriella and Trunks getting married. Gabby starts to get nervous and in result she has a horrifying dream. Will it come true and stop the wedding? Or will it go on?


1

_**Gabriella POV**_

Tomorrow is the day I marry Trunks! I was getting excited, yet nervous. My mother calls that cold feet. But isn't that when the Bride isn't sure she wants to marry the man of her dreams? I know Trunks is the one for me. We grew up together, him, Goten and I. My brother's were happy about our proposal. I honestly never saw it coming. Vegeta was furious at first but after a while of calming down and thinking on his own, he was happy. Tonight was my bachelorette party, I was going to be with Bulma, my mother, Vidle -who married Gohan a couple of years before me- Trunks younger sister Bulla, who is around 13.I was spending as much time as I could with Trunks before we were separated. Mother says its bad luck for the Bride to see the Groom before the wedding. I don't see how, but I will never disobey my mother. That was something I learned the hard way. Trunks and I were on the balcony of Capsule Corp, he was behind me with his arms around my waist and we were just staring out into the city, enjoying the moment.

"Are you excited Trunks?" I asked him. I craned my neck so I could see him.

"Yeah I am. Its going to be the happiest day of my life." he smiled as he kissed the side of my neck, I giggled getting butterflies in my stomach as he did. I heard the glass door open up to find my oldest brother and my twin waiting on him. _It can't be time yet! _I yelled in my head.

"Hey time to get going Twiny, the parties are about to start!" Goten said trying to pull Trunks off of me. I laughed at his horrible attempt. Trunks had a good grip on me.

"Okay fine. You can have him for the night." I smirked at my brother as Trunks and Goten headed for inside. Trunks came back and kissed me one last time before he left with Goten. Gohan stayed behind. "What's up Gohan?" I asked him as I regained my composure. He seemed worried for some reason.

"Nothing. " he says hugging me. I always loved his hugs. I looked back up at him. "You know Gohan, you're a horrible liar." I told him, playfully punching his arm. He did the same back and I pretended to be hurt.

"You're right, I am a horrible liar." he laughed, his nervous tick was starting to show.

"Okay what is it?" I demanded. Putting my hands on my hips, hopefully looking like Mom when she did this.

"I just want to know that you're happy with him that's all. I just keep thinking back to when you were kids and early teens. You two despised each other. Dad and Vegeta would call you two mini me's." he explained in a quick rush. I smiled at him.

"Of course I am happy with him Gohan, Trunks is everything to me now, and always has been." I started blushing a violent red to match my shirt. He laughed at my reaction as he started walking back inside. I followed him.

"That's all I wanted know, Sissy." he smiled as he gave me one final hug goodbye, then he left with the boys. They were going to meet Dad some where I believe. Well I hope they were, no one has heard from him. I walked over to where everyone was. Pan and Bulla were playing with each other in a nearby corner. I smiled at my niece as she was playing with her flower girl basket. She was so cute when she asked. Of course Gohan and Vidle came up and asked if she can be in it, but I was gonna let her anyway. I sat down next to Bulma and Vidle. Momma was somewhere making something in the kitchen.

"Are you nervous still?" Bulma asked me.

"A little, I'm more anxious then anything." I told her honestly

"I was too you know." Vidle said. "But like you said I was more anxious than anything." she smiled, remembering her wedding with Gohan. "But as I was walking down the isle with my father I knew it would be him." she smiled as she looked over at her daughter, who was throwing some of the petals in her basket at Bulla. Bulla dodged them and by now they were having an all out flower war. I giggled at them, getting excited about having kids my self.

"Your dad was with you." I said, it was meant to be a question but came back as a statement. Vidle grabbed my hand and then hugged me.

"He will be here, he won't miss your wedding." she said as she let go. I sighed and said thank you for trying to cheer me up. After a while of talking with everyone, I went outside for some air. Wanting to be alone. Why wasn't Dad here earlier today? He promised he would, when he checked in last time. And that was a few months ago when the wedding was in its planning stage. _If Dad doesn't show up before the wedding starts, to walk me down the isle, I guess I can have Vegeta walk me down. In a very odd way he is like my second father. _I sighed at the thought. As I was about to head back inside I felt a power come towards us. I looked back inside and everyone was still chatting, goofing around. I guess I was the only one who could feel energy around here... the closer I could see them, I noticed it was.. My father! Why isn't he with the boys? We agreed that if he misses meeting us at Capsule Corp go to where ever the meeting site was for the boys. Gohan and Goten never would tell me where it was. My father stopped at the balcony. I rushed over and closed the screen door so I could have my moment alone with him.

"Daddy?' I asked, for some reason in a whisper. He smiled as he hopped over the railing and then hugged me. I welcomed it, missing him terribly. "Where were you?" I wondered, almost wanting to cry on his shirt, it wasn't from sadness, but happiness and relief. He chuckled as he looked down at me. I was crying on his shirt, he stroked my hair as he gave his reason.

"Sorry about that Gabriella, I honestly thought the wedding was not for another few days." he told me, then he started laughing even more, showing his nervous tick. Now I know where Gohan and I get it from. " if it wasn't for Uub reminding me, I was sure to have missed it!" he told me. I whipped away my tears as I looked up at him.

"Well at least you are here! Now you can walk me down the isle." I smiled brightly at him.

"That I am definitely looking forward too, Gabby." he said as he leaned against the railing. I joined him, copying his movements. "Are you nervous any?" he wondered, I smiled as a blush returned to my cheeks. This always happens when someone asks me this. Especially within the last few weeks. I wonder if the same thing happened to Trunks? The blushing got worse at the thought of him. I'm sure my face matched my shirt again.

"No, excited, any word that would go with that basically says how I am feeling." I said, I put a hand to my face, feeling the blush getting worse and worse. Dad smiled as he saw me do this.

"Now I know your happy." he said as he teased me about my blushing. I rolled my eyes at my father, getting rid of it, hopefully for a while. He started levitating again, when I turned to him, he was on the opposite end of the railing. I went back to him as he stayed there waiting for me. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said. I reached for him, for one last hug from my father. What he said next made me want to tear up. "I know I haven't always been there for you and Goten, but that is going to change soon. I will be coming home soon, you know that right?" he wondered. I thought for minuet, before I came up with an answer.

"Yeah, I know you will. You always find some way to come home to us." I smiled at him.

"Good. Just so we're clear on this Gabby. Even though you maybe with Trunks for the rest of your life, you were always mine first." he smiled at me and then flew off after that, leaving me with no words on what he had said. I stood there smiling as I relived that sentence, one that will always make me smile. I decided on heading back inside, not realizing it was dark out before I had gone back in. I guess the conversation with my father lasted longer then I thought. Pan and Bulla were already in bed along with Bulma and my mother. I didn't upset them by staying out there to long did I? When I found her Vidle was in the living room, reading a book she must of taken with her. I sat down next to her, scaring her a little. When she reads Vidle can get into her own little world like Gohan. I can to most of the time, if I concentrate hard enough that is.

"Sorry about that." I told her as she closed her book, marking where she last left off.

"You were gone an awful long time." she said. "For a while I thought you had snuck off."

"Yeah I know." I told her looking at my hands, I was starting to fidget with them. "Momma and Bulma aren't mad that I stayed out so late, are they?" I hoped not, I would feel bad if they were.

"No. They just got tired waiting for you to come back in, after putting Bulla to bed, Bulma did the same, along with Chi-Chi for Pan." I gave a sigh of relief. She looked me over, knowing something was up. "What did Goku want?" how did she know it was my father out there? Did Gohan teach her how to read energy? If so, damn, he is a good teacher if he did. Or maybe my father's presence was big enough to know he was just around, even though he wasn't anywhere nearby?

"He just wanted to say he was going to be there for the wedding, to walk me down. And he wondered if I was happy." I explained, as I relived the last sentence he had said to me before he had left. Vidle decided to go to sleep after we stayed up late, chatting. I've always wanted a sister, so I'm glad she's part of the family. She reminds me so much of Gohan its not even funny. I checked on Pan and Bulla for Vidle they were across the hall from my room, so I didn't mind. They were still asleep so I went to my room. Once I got ready and into my pajama's, I looked around my room. I just realized this is the last time I will be in here. I walked over to my closet, that held my wedding dress, unzipped the bag covering it. It was beautiful. I've only seen it once, Momma has been heavily guarding it since she bought. Afraid any of the guys would see it. Not even Gohan, Goten and Daddy were able too. The gown was floor length and strapless. On the top part of the dress, it had a rhinestones inter lacing each other and going down along the bottom. There was a veil to go with it, it wasn't as long as the dress. Going only to my mid back. Momma said she had an interesting way of getting it on so it would stay. I smiled, putting it back very carefully and then climbed into my bed. It took me a while to get to sleep but eventually I did. I was having nightmares for some reason. Why on the night before my wedding day?

_ I was walking down the isle with my father before he had finally stopped walking toward the podium. He stopped, I had almost tripped on my train. He was very tense all of the sudden. As I looked around, all of the guys were tense as well, feeling someone coming towards us. I started searching for what they were feeling. It was so powerful! But who are they? The closer they got, I could barely make out who it was. Even though I didn't know them. It looked like a... Saiyan! But how when Daddy and Vegeta were the last pure-breeds left in the Galaxy? This made no sense. Out of no where Vegeta was in front of me, standing next to my father. The Saiyans that were coming started firing blasts at any direction they could think of. I heard a squeal coming from Bulla, she was up near the front, standing over Trunks. As hard as I tried I ran over to him. I could hear fighting happening already. When I got to Trunks, I instantly fell to my knees. Trunks had a severe wound to his stomach, and he wasn't breathing. Tears started to fall, knowing my fiancee was dead, not coming back. He was already wished back so there was no way of the Dragon Ball's helping me. I whipped away my tears, getting up. Bulma was crying hysterically when she saw Trunks dead. When I turned around a brawny Saiyan had just attacked Vegeta. Vegeta stood there for a minute, then, out of nowhere, he collapsed to the ground. I ran to him also, fearing the worst. He was gone as well. By now my anger was blowing over to the top. I ripped off my veil and slammed it to the ground while kicking off my heels. I screamed at the top of my lungs, releasing all my anger. When I reopened my eyes, I had turned into a Super Saiyan. I charged after the smaller Saiyan, scaring him a little. He fired at me, making my bottom of my dress rip. I fired a blast in retaliation but it just back fired off of him and onto me. This is getting ridiculous! I was barely able to get up on my own but once I did, the whole world went to black. _

When I woke up, I found my mother, Vidle, and Bulma standing over me. Was I fusing around in my sleep? I tend to do that when I have really bad nightmares, like this one. They looked at me, worried if I was changing my mind. I got up while rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare." Momma wondered, looking over the circles under my eyes. She sighed as she saw them.

"Yeah I will be. Don't worry you guys." I told them. They back off with the questions. But when I looked her way, Vidle shook her head knowing something was severely wrong. I won't be fine until I see Daddy or Vegeta, maybe they might know what my dream could mean. I was immediately put to work, Momma started my hair as Vidle was doing my make-up. As she was finishing the last of my make-up Momma went to go get the dress for me. I had to have help getting it on since the rhinestones were so heavy. She was able to get it on and zip me up. So far I haven't been able to see what I looked like. She wouldn't let me see myself. When I finally did I was amazed at my mother's work once again. My hair was up with a couple of curly pieces dangling down. My veil was on and it was interlaced with braids in my hair to make them stay. I was afraid to touch it, messing it up. My make- up was amazing as well. I had on a very light red lipstick, some very tan eye shadow with some eye liner. I also noticed I had very little light blush on. I turned around to hug everyone, trying not to mess up my dress or make-up. "Thank you Momma." I said giving her the biggest smile I could. It honestly wasn't faked.

"Oh I can't believe my baby girl is getting married in two hours!" she said as she started to cry. She grabbed some Kleenex nearby to blow her noes. She went to another room and I followed her to see if anyone was here. Trunks was getting ready at Mt. Poaz so it'll be a while before he could actually show up. But when I entered the living my brother's were already here. Where were Daddy and Vegeta? I needed to find them so I can explain my dream to them. When I got closer to them, they rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Where is Daddy and Vegeta?" I wondered. They looked at me confused.

"They're on there way here as we speak. With the speeds they fly it shouldn't take to long for them to arrive." Gohan explained. "Why? What's wrong sissy?" he asked, starting to worry. Goten started to also, probably feeling my anxiety. I didn't show it since I was smiling the entire time they were watching me very closely.

"Nothing to worry about Gohan."I told, hopefully he'll leave me alone after that. But Gohan always did have a track record for being constant. He walked away to Vidle after that, leaving me with Goten. He seemed just as worried.

"Nightmares huh?" he wondered. I sighed. I could never lie to Goten. That was a bond we had built over the years.

"Yeah it was horrible Goten!" I told him in a loud whisper. I almost wanted to cry but I had to remember my make-up was on. Momma would be so mad if I had ruined It two hours before the wedding. It took just two hours just to get it on. " Some other Saiyans were attacking us, they killed..." I trailed off remembering seeing Vegeta and Trunks dead.

"Killed who twiny?" he worried even more. He could see the pain in my eyes.

"Vegeta and Tru.." I choked when I said my fiancee's name. I could never imagine Trunks lying dead anywhere. It was heart wrenching. Goten hugged me immediately before I broke down completely. I started hearing commotion coming from the front. Vegeta, Daddy and Trunks must be here. I could here yelling coming from Momma, yelling at Trunks to get outside. That must be where he'll be until it actually starts. Once I felt Trunks was outside I rushed to Daddy and Vegeta. They were shocked when they saw me, all dolled up. Daddy tried to hug as Vegeta lingered back. When he saw my face he walked outside as Daddy and I followed him. We were on the balcony, I could see some Z fighter's helping set up the wedding scene.

"Are you okay? What's going on you two?" Daddy wondered seeing through our silent communication. It was creepy how we could do that some times.

"I had a really bad nightmare last night Dad." I said seriously, he started paying attention. "You were walking me down the isle, when everyone was attacked by a couple of Saiyans. They didn't look familiar at all." I told them.

"Well now I know this won't happen." Vegeta said. I turned to him. " Kakorot and I are the only pure bred Saiyans left. Much to my distaste." he told me. It helped me some to hear it from Vegeta, but the dream seemed so real to me. "You're still worried about it aren't you?" he wondered, reading my facial expression. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, two people in my dream died, that's why I wanted to talk to both of you. Daddy was fighting for me, as I watched.." I trailed off. Not really wanting to finish.

"Watched who die Gabriella?" Daddy wondered.

"Vegeta and Trunks." Vegeta sharply turned toward me and the he started smile. At first I thought he was going to say it might be possible until he said this.

"Now I know it was a dream." he laughed and then walked back off. I turned to my father, stunned that Vegeta would brush off something so important. Hearing the doorbell again made me come back to reality and Daddy escorted me inside. Very slowly it seemed like everyone started showing and were shown outside. The more closer the wedding got the more nervous I became. I looked at the clock in the living room. T minus 5 minutes till the wedding starts. I was starting to get anxiety attacks. Gohan rushed over to me, calming me down.

"Sissy, just breath." he told me. Rubbing circles on my back to calm me. It helped a lot.

"Thanks." I said taking deep breaths.

"Goten and Dad told me. Why didn't you say anything?" he worried, he almost sounded mad.

"Because I just wanted Daddy and Vegeta to know, since they know more about this stuff. I didn't want anyone to be worried throughout the entire ceremony." I said, looking directly at him. He smiled calming down some. I did to seeing him being happy. That was when Momma brought Daddy over. This was the first time I noticed he was wearing a tux. It actually looked really nice on him. I didn't say anything as he asked for my hand. I let him take willingly. Gohan, Goten and Momma went to go to there places. My heartbeat was going faster buy the minute. Pan was in front of us, waiting on her cue from my Mom. Dad walked me over to the stairs, carrying most of my wait. Momma came back to give us our cues.

"Okay Gabby, Goku and Pan. Pan will start right when the music begins to play, now Goku and Gabby you will wait a minuet to start walking. Got it?" Dad looked at her confusedly. Well numbers were involved. No wonder why he was looking at her like that. I decided I'd be the one to start the count down.

"Thank you." he laughed a little as we waited by the door. The music began to play. Heartbeat going faster. Pan started walking, throwing flowers on each side of her. I started counting in my head till a minuet. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi..._ when I had finally reached sixty I urged my father to go further. When he finally turned the corner, I saw that everyone stand, smiling at me. We started walking again and that's when I looked up. I smiled instantly when I saw him. Every fear going away. When I blinked again, I was by the alter. Nothing happened to anyone! Maybe my sadistic mind was playing tricks on me. Daddy gave my hand over to Trunks and he urged me forward, after he took it I never let go. I spaced out until we had to say our vows. We had personally written our own, I was kind of curious on what Trunks had said about me. He started speaking as I looked back up at him.

"Gabriella, as everyone here knows, we've known each other since we were born. At first we didn't get along. I always thought you were hot headed like your mother." everyone in the audience started laughing, even Mom. I giggled myself. "From what you didn't know was, I picked on you because I liked you. More then I probably should considering how many brothers you have." he shrugged his shoulders. "But nothing is going to come in between us, I will always love you Gabriella." he said, smiling down at me. The priest gave me my turn, I took a deep breath before I began.

"Trunks, if we were going to be honest with each other, I hated you up until after the fight with Majin Buu." the crowd laughed more. I did myself. "Of course I tolerated you since we had to work together. Now I don't have to try as hard. I love you. And I guess it took our first date to realize that, again, I love you Trunks." I was blushing heavily at this point, but I had on so much make-up it didn't matter. We turned to face the priest again.

"Now before we continue, is there any reason why these two shouldn't wed?" he asked the audience. I saw that Momma and Bulma had gone out of there way to glare at every single person in the room. When I looked his way I was surprised that Vegeta didn't object, I smiled and turned around. It was a momentary block out until I had to repeat my last line, before we were wed officially.

"Do you Gabriella Son, take Trunks Briefs, to be lawfully wedded husband? To have to hold, till death do you part?" he asked, with a smile on his face. I turned to Trunks, looking him straight in his blue eyes.

"I do." I said. I started hearing the music going off again as the priest had to shout his last line.

"You may now kiss the bride!" and that he did. It seemed that world melted away when he kissed me. The first time as my husband, I put my arms around his neck as I heard the crowd cheering at our new found marriage. We walked down the isle, or rather rushed off. Eventually everyone gathered around the dance floor. It was time for the father daughter dance. I was worried because I never really had time to dance with him before this. Dad walked over to Trunks and I and asked for my hand. Again I let him take it. He tried to dance but it just ended up being moving from left to right.

"So you were worried for nothing." he smirked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know Dad, no need to rub it in." I said as he tried turning. It didn't work since I almost tripped on my dress. I heard a snicker from Krillin and Android 18. The evening went by very quickly. Eventually I was reunited with Trunks, but we had to thank everyone who had come to the wedding. We were almost done. Krillin had just tried to hug, I forgot how short he was. I had to bend down, but it was so uncomfortable I almost couldn't.

"Hope you two have happy marriage." he said as he started smirk. " lets just say I knew for a while now that you two would end up together."

"And how would you know that Krillin?" Trunks wondered, we both gave him a knowing look. On our first date we had figured that Rini was going to be our future grandchild and the blond our daughter. It was no surprise to us anymore. Gohan happened to over hear us.

"They don't know about that Krillin!" he shouted as he chased him around the dance floor. When they wee farther enough we started laughing at Krillins silliness.

"What do they take us for? Idiots?" he laughed.

"Well, we sure showed him." I continued to laugh as he put his arm around my waist. I ended up hugging him, laying my head on his chest.

"My father told me about the dream Gabriella." he said, I looked up at him and sighed.

"Well obviously it didn't happen." I said, not really wanting to talk about it. Just the image of seeing him dead sent me over the edge.

"I know but I shouldn't have to find out from my father that you were upset." he said. He was right, then again he wasn't.

"My mom wouldn't let me see you." I told him, he sighed.

"I realize that, how long have you had that dream?"he asked.

"Just last night, all of my dreams have been good before that." I told him. He thought for minute, but it took him a while before he said anything.

"Maybe your mind is going crazy?" he laughed as I playfully slapped his arm. He was still laughing by the time Mom came over to us.

"Time to get ready for the honeymoon!" she told us. "You have a minute to say something before I take Gabriella away." she said as she walked over to Bulma. I sighed I hugged Trunks.

"I'll see you in a minute." I told him.

"Yeah, at least its not hole day." he whispered in my ear. He kissed me on my cheek, as my mother began to pull me away. When she was about succeed I kissed him on the lips before I was rushed off. I was back in my guest bedroom, Momma had laid out a nice looking dress. It was a nice light pink color with a light blue trim in the middle. And blue heels to match. It was breathable and comfortable, that I was happy for. Once I was ready I was rushed back down stairs fir the final goodbyes. I was never really good at them. I didn't really see the point considering that I would see almost everyone again in a couple of weeks. All but my dad. Trunks was saying his goodbyes to his parents and sister by the time I had gotten there. I walked up to Goten first.

"See yeah soon Twiny." I smiled as he hugged me. We stayed there for what seemed like forever. Goten and I have never been apart longer then about a day or two. It was going to be weird with out him near me all the time. Hopefully he'll know when to keep his mouth shut around Mom. That always got him in trouble.

"Yeah have on your honeymoon. Not to much fun." he said slyly. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Gohan. He was smiling but I know he was trying to be happy for me. We were the closest out of anywhere here. Even between me and Trunks. I was going to miss him. I immediately hugged him when I reached him, he did the same back.

"Love you Gohan, I'll call every day if you want me to." I said, he started laughing.

"Love you to Mini Me. But I think you want the calls." he teased me as I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Dad. He was back in his training Gi. I expected that he would back to Uubs village after the wedding was over. I was just happy he made it. I hugged him too. I think he was the longest hardest goodbye I ever had. For some reason I felt I wasn't going to see my father again for a very long time.

"I will come back. Like you said I always find a way to." he smirked as he hugged me. I wanted to cry, but I held my tears.

"I know Daddy." I said as I looked up at him. "Promise me Uub will be the best fighter ever." I said as I as offered a hand shake to seal the deal.

"Don't worry he will be." he hugged me one last time and then he flew off to Uubs Village. I sighed as I made my way over to Trunks. Someone stopped me. I sharply turned around to find Vegeta was behind me. He smirked.

"Where Is my goodbye?" he asked like he was mad at me.

"I thought you didn't like Goodbyes?' I questioned back. He briefly hugged me, it was odd but I couldn't help but welcome it. Trunks grabbed my hand as we waved goodbye to everyone else. He opened the car door for me and I slid in, Trunks not to far from her. I laid my head on his shoulder. He lightly kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Gabriella." I smiled as I looked back up at him

"I love you too Trunks, forever and always." he bent down to kiss me as the limo pulled away from the parking lot. To start our future together.


End file.
